


Holy shit Batman

by ezaito



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Deaf, F/M, Fanfiction, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, XReader, reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: Natasha’s eyes flick up briefly catching Steve running his fingers along the half completed sentence on his forearm a habit he started subconsciously when Bucky found his soulmate. Natasha taps Clint on the shoulder gesturing to Steve looking curiously at them. “Sign,” Clint calls out, shaking his head Steve’s lips turn down, “What?”





	Holy shit Batman

Steve looked up to see Clint laughing hysterically staring at his phone though nothing could be heard coming from it. Furrowing his brows he opened his mouth to say something but Natasha beat him to it. “Clint, is that [Name]?” She saunters over standing behind Clint, a grin lights up her face as she lifts her hands making quick gestures laughing at Clint’s scowl. A soft giggle comes from the phone Steve’s curiosity piqued.  

Natasha’s eyes flick up briefly catching Steve running his fingers along the half-completed sentence on his forearm a habit he started subconsciously when Bucky found his soulmate. Natasha taps Clint on the shoulder gesturing to Steve looking curiously at them. “Sign,” Clint calls out, shaking his head Steve’s lips turn down, “What?”

“ASL, American sign language, where you speak with your hands,” Clint signs as he is speaking to Steve Natasha grinning he stares in wonder. “Clint is signing as he speaks to you so [Name] can understand what is going on. It’s rude when you talk and don’t sign around someone that is deaf.”

Rolling his eyes Clint waves him over, “Come here.” Giggling is heard as Natasha signs something to the phone. Turning the phone around Clint makes quick gestures at Steve receiving a hit from Natasha. “Alright! Geeze, Steve this is [Name]-”  

“Wow she’s gorgeous,” Steve mutters blanching at the sound of your giggle a slight blush on your cheeks, Clint snorts, “Uh don’t tell me you understood that,” Steve flushes embarrassed. Grinning you nod, “She can read lips, anyways [Name] this is Capsicle-ouch Steve Rogers.” Smiling brightly you wave beginning to sign, “Hi Steve it’s nice to meet you I’ve heard all about you,” Natasha translates. Looking at Natasha Steve glances back at you helplessly.

Smirking you sign something to Natasha, “[Name] says don’t be shy, just face the phone and mouth slowly. Natasha will translate for me.” Nodding he turns towards the phone wearing a serious expression, “Hi [Name], how are you?” Giggling, you lean forward mimicking his serious expression, “Why so serious?” Clint chuckles at the Batman reference rolling his eyes at Steve’s confused face.  

“Come on man! God, you’re ancient,” pushing out of his seat Clint stretches. Waving goodbye Clint stands up, you flap your hand at him to get his attention before he leaves a curious expression on his face. “You’re one to talk Clint,” Natasha translates for Steve Clint waits for your response, “I can hear your bones from here,” Natasha laughs Clint’s smile drops as he turns wanting to catch his attention you yell out your voice slightly distorted, “And I’m deaf,” Natasha burst out laughing scowling Clint waves you off. Mouth open Steve stares at you gobsmacked, “Your voice is beautiful.”

Flushing a bit you purse your lips thinking carefully before you speak, “I would say the same about you but I can’t hear.” Chuckling you and Steve both wince in pain as the sentence on your arm is completed. Glancing down you look up at each other with awe on your faces. “Clint, Clint!” Natasha yells scrambling off the counters to grab him. Eyes wide you gesture wildly, “Natasha!” Steve yells looking conflicted as to whether he should grab Natasha to translate for him or stay here with his soulmate.  

“Holy shit you’re my soulmate,” you blurt out watching as an amused smirk appears on Steve’s face, “Language,” he mouths your laughter rings out a beautiful blush on your cheeks.

 


End file.
